A Float is Born
There is the town parade coming up which holds a float contest, and there's a $10 000 reward this year. Linda is the only person who cares about school spirit in Centerscore. Help her convince the other students that building a float is worthwhile! Plot In an important meeting after school, Taylor was in charge of a float club. They needed to built a float for the annual Centerscore Town Parade. Due to an accident the town received millions of dollars, so Centerscore decided to reward the school that makes the best float, $10,000. However, Linda was the only person at the meeting who had school spirit and wanted to make the float. The other girls believe that they have no chance againts their rival: Wilson High, and they don't have any school spirit. When Taylor and Amanda ask Linda what the point of making a float is she reminds them that if they win, the money can be used for making an amazing prom. Now that they agreed to the idea, the girls still had some disagreements for what would be on the float. Amanda thought it should be a dinasour, but Taylor thought it should be her face. However, no matter what Linda agreed to put on the float, the girls left either way. Linda was confident enough to do it on her own! That night she invited Howard over to help out with a project. She had compicated feeling for him. They kissed on the Fourth of July last year, but she wasn't sure if he liked her or she liked him. But Howard didn't know it would be on a float. His lack of school spirit left Linda alone once again. That night she tried her hardest to be awake enough to make a good outline. The next day she visits the auto-shop for help. Megan doesn't want anything to do with it unless it was a crazy robot. However, Kenji came over to ask what she needs help in. Linda even thought he was really cute! Linda explains to Kenji about the project. At first he questions why he should help. Linda tells him he should do it for the money that the auto-shop can use. After that he brings up that people don't believe in the auto-shop since it brings everybody out of their confront zone so he tests Linda by asking her to change the spark plugs of a 79' Crabillac. A guy comes up to Linda in the halls offering to help with the school float, saying he's a world class builder. After school Kenji and Linda work together to built their float. When they think they're done painting, Alex comes in to help. Linda says they can contiue to fix it up, but Kenji thinks it's too late so they both go home leaving Alex there by himself. But as soon as Linda thinks she had a good night, she gets a call from Kenji saying that when he went back since he forgot his wallet, the float was gone. Linda rushed back and they were greeted by a girl from Wilson High named Sarah. She said she tried to warn them that Alex stole it since he was really Alexi who was the president of the Wilson High Spirit Council. She told them that he was to busy partying to built his own float so he decided to sabotage Centerscore's one. When asked, Sarah revelead that the reason she told them is because she had doubts about Alexi as soon as he was elected, and that all he cared about was winning. The episode ends with Kenji annoucing that the only thing they can do is steal the float back. Characters *Linda Carter *Taylor Vale *Amanda Applebee *Mrs. Prez *Howard DeGeest *Megan Hopkins *Kenji Black *Spike Chapman *Alexei Harp (Pretending to be Alex) *Sarah Walkthrough 1. We could... (Throw a huge dance!) 2. What's better, a dinosaur or my face? (Your face.) 3. What's different? (I'm different!) 4. I'm going to.... (Get others to help.) 5. Win outline minigame. 6. I was wondering if someone here could help me build... (A giant mechanical lizard.) 7. Why would I waste my time making some float? (Think of school spirit!) 8. Win car minigame. 9. Well... (That's not what we had in mind.) 10. Win painting minigame. 11. I'd love to check it out. (It's finished.) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Year 2